The Nest: A Murder Mystery
by Meowth22
Summary: A side story to The Penguin's Nest, it follows a grown Oswald, now a student at Gotham University, as he is forced to confront and solve one of the most horrific cold cases in Gotham's recent memory. With famous detectives, such as Dick Tracy and Slam Bradley, on his side, he confronts a dark secret that could shake the city to its very core.
1. Prologue

**October 11** **th** **, 2024**

16-year old Oswald Cobblepot, now a sophomore, was sitting down in Royal Woods High School's computer lab, doing the final touches on a crucial essay for English class, with his backpack placed in front of his feet and below the desk.

Compared to his younger days, Oswald was now much taller and thinner. Though not a giant by any stretch of the definition, he was much different from his seven-year old self.

A skinny, bespectacled brunette walked up behind him, "Hey, Ozzie, you almost done yet?"

Oswald turned his head, "Just give me a second, Ed."

His friend nodded and walked away.

There that's it, Oswald thought as he double read his paper.

He was about to hit print when, out of curiosity for the latest news in his home city, went onto Google and typed in the search bar, 'Gotham news'.

Oswald was left shocked when the first headline to appear was ' **Steel-Making Family Massacred** ,"; it was on the website of the Gotham Gazette.

He clicked on the link.

 **Last night, a triple homicide occurred at the home of one of Gotham's wealthiest families, which has left the city in shock and terror at its savagery.**

 **The victims were Andrew Amberson, 47, the only son and heir of Abraham Amberson, an influential steel magnate and philanthropist; his wife, Carla, 45, and their son, Andrew Jr., 8.**

 **The only survivors were the couple's daughter, Anne Amberson, 16, and the family butler, Eustace Pollack.**

 **According to the butler, a man, cloaked in a mask, armed with firearms broke into the home in the dead of night. He made their way into the home and slaughtered the parents and son.**

 **Miss Amberson only survived because Pollack, alerted by the sound of the gunshots, rushed into her room, woke her up, and escorted her to a safe room, at the risk of his own life.**

 **A representative of the family patriarch, Abraham Amberson told reporters thus, "In this time of tragedy, Mr. Amberson asks those in the media to respect the Amberson family's right to privacy, so that it may help his granddaughter recover from this so terrible time."**

 **As of this writing, the suspect has yet to be identified. But Sergeant Gillian Loeb of GCPD's Homicide division spoke at a press conference, "The GCPD is focusing all of our resources into the search for the individual responsible for this act of great evil and will see to it that he will be brought to justice in the eyes of the law."**

The article left Oswald chilled. What a horrific crime, people mowed down without a care, a young life snuffed out before it could truly start…

There was something about the name, Amberson, that was familiar to him. He put his finger below his chin and thought about it.

Anne Amberson, that was it, he realized. A moment from his prep school days flashed before his eyes…

 _6-year old Oswald was walking down the halls, in the midst of a day filled with teasing, when he heard a call of "Hey, look it's the Penguin!"_

 _In front of him, stood a short blonde girl, little rat-faced Annie Amberson, who sneered at him, "What are you doing, freak?"_

 _Having already gone through a day filled with teasing, Oswald looked down on the floor, "Leave me alone, he spoke almost inaudibly"_

 _Annie stepped up defiantly, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"_

 _Oswald avoided eye contact and continued walking._

" _That's what I thought," Annie scoffed, "Chicken…"_

Oswald grimaced at the memory. Of all the vicious, spoiled brats who tormented him in Gotham, Anne Amberson was among the worst.

However, his years with the Louds having taught him the importance of forgiveness, his heart still bled for her for having gone through such a traumatic event. Besides, perhaps in the years since, she had matured, grown into a better person.

Scrolling down, he found that the article contained a picture of how Anne currently looked. She had grown into quite an attractive young lady…

…

Oswald was now standing on the lawn in front of the Loud house. He, along with the twins, had just gotten off the school bus.

Lana, freshly done with mechanics class, had oil on her shirt and a little dirt on her face.

In contrast, Lola was dressed in her immaculate cheerleader uniform.

By this time, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln had all moved out to go on to college. Though they were missed by their younger siblings, it did mean there was now a lot more room in the house.

Lucy was in her junior year at the high school-and as much of a goth girl as she always was, if not more so. She avoided the bus like the plague, usually getting a ride from Haiku or one of her other friends.

"You okay, Ozzie?"

Startled by the question, Oswald turned towards Lana in surprise, "What?"

Lana shrugged, "It's just you've been looking kinda down all day."

"Hmmm…," Lola looked at him inquisitively, "you have been acting weird lately."

"It's nothing, you guys," Oswald lied as he rushed into the house, "I'm fine…really."

In the living room, preteen Lily, with braces in her teeth, was watching television.

"Ozzie!", Lily smiled when she saw her big brother enter, "You wanna watch TV with me?"

"Maybe later, Lil," Oswald rushed up the stairs, "I've got this major assignment I gotta write up."

"Okay…", Lily sighed in disappointment, "maybe later."

Upstairs, loud noises were coming from the first room on the left. No doubt Lisa working on her latest experiment…

Oswald went inside his room, which was now with much more open space with Lincoln gone, and shut the door. He took out a piece of paper and grabbed a pen off his desk. He began writing.

 **Dear Miss Amberson,**

 **You may not remember me, but we once went to school together. Whatever troubles we had in those days, they're all in the past. Only know that you have my sincerest condolences for what has happened to you.**

 **I too have lost people I cared for to crime, such as my own mother. And in my darkest times, I found people who helped me back upon my feet and aid in my recovery.**

 **I wish you the best.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Oswald Cobblepot**

Oswald looked over his letter thoroughly making sure that he had done everything in exactly the right way.

"Oswald!" Rita called up from downstairs, "dinner!"

Oswald responded, "Coming, Mom!"

He made a mental note to find an envelope to place the letter in later before exiting his room and coming down the stairs.

…

 **Three years later, in an apartment in Gotham City, IL:**

"Oswald! You up?", Lori Santiago bellowed.

Oswald sprung out of bed, groaning, "Yeah, Lori."

He marched into the kitchen, still dressed in his pajamas, "Good morning."

A four-year old black-haired boy, young Luis Santiago, wearing a red-and-yellow shirt was seated at the table. Lori was standing before the counter, cutting up vegetables.

The boy's face lit up with joy when he saw him, "Uncle Ozzie!"

Oswald playfully ruffled his nephew's hair, "Hey, buddy."

Oswald went into the closet and took out a box of cheerios, before pouring some into a bowl. Then, he took some milk and poured a little inside.

Taking a spoon, he sat down next to Luis and began eating.

Bobby, dressed for work, approached his wife, "Babe, I gotta run. Grampa needs me at the bodega."

Lori kissed her husband on the cheek, "Ok. Bye, hun, have a good day at work."

"Thanks," Bobby nodded before heading out the door.

Oswald finished his breakfast and brought the bowl to the sink.

As he was washing it, Lori spoke up, "You gonna get dressed? Lucy'll be here any minute-and you know she hates to wait."

Oswald nodded, "Alright, I just need a minute in the bathroom."

He went back into his room and changed into clothes appropriate for college, then went into the bathroom.

Oswald was just finishing up brushing his teeth when he heard Lori cry out, "She's here!"

He came out of the bathroom, grabbed his backpack, and made his way to the door, "Bye, Lori. Bye, Luis."

Lori called after him, "Bye, Ozzie-oh and tell Carlos I said hello."

Oswald turned to her and nodded, "Will do," before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

It still took Lori a bit to get used to: her little brother, now a college student. She flashed a proud smile as she looked down from the window to get into Lucy's-black, of course-car and off they went.


	2. The House of Terror

**October 11** **th** **, 2027**

 **Outside Gotham University**

Shortly after his last class for the day ended, Oswald, carrying his backpack, went to the parking lot where Lucy was waiting in her car.

Oswald opened the car door and got inside the vehicle, "Thanks for driving me, Luce."

Lucy, while starting the engine, replied, "Sigh. It's no problem."

The two were on their way back to Lori and Bobby's apartment when Lucy spoke up, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

Oswald turned to her, "No, why?"

The young man had little social life, focused as he was on his studies.

"I was just wondering if you would join me and Haiku in coming to a festival."

Oswald raised an eyebrow, "Y'mean the big Halloween thing?"

"Yes. You see, there's this haunted house that has…caught my interest."

Something about Lucy's tone unnerved Oswald.

After a pause, Lucy spoke again, "So, are you in?"

Oswald decided to shrug, "Okay."

…

 **Festival**

Oswald and Lucy arrived at the festival by the time it was dark out. It encompassed an entire block, there were: hay rides, all kinds of games, and rides like those one would expect to see at an amusement park.

Oswald chipped in to buy his fair share of the tickets he and Lucy would need for admission to the attractions.

It was easy to spot Lucy's friend among the crowd, so they approached, Oswald starting the conversation, "Hi, Haiku."

Haiku replied in her usual stoic fashion, "Greetings."

"So, where's this haunted house you've been talking about?"

"It's right over there," Haiku pointed at the large, ominous house to the left, "Follow us."

Standing in front of the house was a tall man wearing a tophat on his head and dressed in a tuxedo and cape, his face was covered by a green skull-like mask, "Come one, come all, to face the nightmares inside Abner Kadaver's House of Terror!"

Kadaver waved his cane around to point at various individuals in the audience, "I warn you: what lies inside is not for the weak of heart, for those that venture will face contact with spectres, ghouls, all manner of creatures from the netherworld!"

Looks like you didn't have to enter the house first to meet a ghoul, Oswald thought.

At the entrance, a worker (wearing a black skull mask) held out his hands, "Tickets, please."

The trio dutifully handed him their tickets and entered the attraction, the worker calling out after them, "Enjoy the show."

…

 **The House of Terror**

The three of them were walking down a hallway, with 'green-skinned zombie' models slowly following them, moaning all the while.

Haiku asked, "Scared, Oswald?"

Oswald answered with a shake of his head, "Not really."

Lucy looked at him in a rare open show of surprise, "What? I am getting chills just standing in this place?"

Oswald stared at her in confusion, "You…of all people?"

Lucy's only reply was, "Yes…"

Oswald spoke his mind of how underwhelming he was finding the attraction, "Well, to me, this place just looks like any other cookie cutter horror ride."

"Hmmm…", a voice came up from behind him, "is this an unsatisfied customer, I hear?"

Oswald turned around to find himself face-to-face with Abner Kadaver.

He nervously sputtered, "Oh, um…I wasn't trying to offend you, Mr., um, Kadaver, it's just that…"

Kadaver held up a placating hand, "No, no, young sir, an entertainer like myself has to know to weather constructive criticism, so please share your thoughts on what you deem to be the failings of my house?"

"Well, it's just that…" Oswald found an explanation, "I grew up in a family really into Halloween and horror movies and the like, so I suppose, by now, I just used to stuff like this."

Kadaver nodded his head, "Very well, then perhaps I can offer you a refund."

Oswald's eyes went wide with surprise, "Oh, that wouldn't be necessary, sir."

"I insist," Kadaver gripped the tip of his cane firmly, "it is very important to me that my customers always get…"

Kadaver removed the tip of the cane, revealing a sword blade underneath, his tone suddenly switching to a yell, "Their money's worth!"

Kadaver raised his sword to strike. Oswald reflexively flinched while Lucy and Haiku stood as still as a pair of statues.

The sword was brought down. Oswald felt it hit neck-and was stunned to feel no pain. The 'sword' was rubber!

His face reddening with embarrassment, Oswald rushed to cover his shock with laughter, "Wew…have to admit you almost had me there."

Ever the showman, Kadaver took a bow.

Oswald was catching his breath, "Well…I think it's time we moved on."

He was headed in the direction of the exit when he turned around to see Lucy and Haiku had not moved an inch, "You two coming?"

"Go ahead, Oswald, me and Haiku would like to have a word with Mr. Kadaver."

Oswald replied, "Okay…", and continued on his way.

Then, Kadaver turned his attentions to the two women, "So, how are you two ladies doing this fine, dark evening?"

Lucy looked up at the tall figure standing before her, "This place…I sense an aura here."

The host looked at her quizzically, "An aura?"

A rasp left Lucy's lips, "Of Death."

Kadaver blinked and paused before recovering his composure, "Very kind of you to say. Me and my staff try our best to provide a fitting atmosphere."

…

Oswald was exiting the house. It was crowded, with at least twenty people in the corridor. He felt the need to assert his way out, while remaining as polite as possible, muttering "Excuse me"'s like they were going out of style.

When by accident, he bumped into a young woman, he apologized, "Pardon me, miss."

The woman, an attractive blonde-haired (tied up in a bun) with blue eyes and dressed in black (appropriate for the occasion) turned around. In a second, recognition shown in her eyes, "Oswald?"

Oswald was surprised that this stranger knew his name.

She repeated, "Oswald Cobblepot?"

Curious, Oswald asked, "Do I know you?"

The woman smiled and nodded, "Used to. I'm Anne Amberson, we went to prep school together, you remember?"

Oswald went pale, "Yes."

"I got your letter."


	3. Anne Amberson

Oswald was stumped at what to say to the young woman in front of him, "Anne…hi,"

"Hi," she responded.

Now it was his turn again, "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," she nodded, the awkwardness of their meeting continuing.

He asked, "So, how have you been?"

Besides the whole family being murdered, you idiot, Oswald berated himself.

"Oswald."

Oswald turned around to see Lucy and Haiku at the exit.

"Time to go," the Goth spoke.

"Sure thing, just give me a minute, ok?", Oswald told her before returning his attention to Anne, "Sorry, but I gotta go-my sister's waiting-"

Anne nodded, "It's okay, but, if you're free tomorrow, I'd like to catch up."

"Sure," Oswald responded, "there's this coffee shop across the corner."

She smiled, "It's a date," before walking away, leaving Oswald standing there.

…

 **October 12** **th** **, 2027**

When Oswald walked through the door of the coffee shop, it had only a handful of customers inside at the time, making it very easy to spot Anne sitting down at her table.

He made his way towards her location. When"Hi"

She noticed him as he was sitting down at the opposite end of the table and smiled, "Hi. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for how I treated you back then."

Oswald began, "You were-", before Anne interrupted him, "A bitch."

Oswald blinked before responding, "I was going to say a kid, but…"

Anne glared at him, "But what?" for a moment, then softened her gaze and grew a mischievous smirk, "I'm kidding."

Oswald began to relax-until he decided it was time for him to offer condolences, "I'm sorry-for what happened to your family, I mean."

"Thank you," Anne nodded solemnly, averting eye contact with him for a minute, "that's actually what I wanted to speak to you about."

Oswald was confused, "Excuse me?"

"Have you ever heard of Derek Mitchell?"

Oswald did recall hearing that name on the news years back, "The man who killed your-"

Anne gritted her teeth, "The man the cops said killed them."

"He's being released from prison," she took note of the shock on her companion's face, "some new evidence surfaced apparently: an alibi for where he was when it…", she paused, looking down at the table, "went down."

"So he was innocent?", Oswald asked.

"Yes," Anne let out a heavy sigh, "which means the person or persons responsible are still out there."

"You think you're in danger. Have you talked about this with your grandfather."

Anne stared at him for a few moments before opening her mouth again, "I think my grandfather was involved."

Oswald stared at her in shock, "What?"

"In the days leading up to it, him and my dad were arguing. Really getting into it."

"Parents and kids fight," Oswald knew that better than most, "that doesn't mean-"

"And shortly after, he called Eustace-our butler, the only one besides me that survived-to meet with him."

She leaned in closer to him to whisper, "He never came back."

Stunned by the implications of what she was saying, Oswald said, in an even lower whisper, "Have you gone to the police with this?"

Anne scoffed, "Like anyone in this town with common sense trusts the cops."

At which point, Oswald asked her, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

…

 **Blackgate Penitentiary:**

Derek 'Deke' Mitchell was, for the first time in years, wearing civilian clothes. He was in his old cell, packing his things, getting ready to be a free man once more.

Good riddance to this shithole, he thought.

"It's time, Mitchell."

Mitchell turned to see a glaring Corrections Officer in the corner. He gripped his suitcase and, as he passed the guard, greeted his glare with a smirk.

The first step out the prison was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt. The Sun was shining bright, the wind was flowing through his hair.

There was a limo out front waiting for him. A large man in a black suit and tie was standing by the passenger's door.

Deke walked briskly to the limo, the man opening the door for him.

There was no one else in the limo with him, which caused him to have a bit of a fright when he heard a distorted voice, "Mr. Mitchell."

Looking around, he saw a computer screen was lighting up, "A blessing to once again breathe fresh air, isn't it?"

Mitchell relaxed and smiled, "Like you wouldn't believe, brother," letting out a sigh, "Listen, thanks for getting me out."

The voice continued, "That will not be necessary. A deal is a deal, after all. You did us a favor and now we've done you one."

"Now then, Mr. Mitchell, how would you feel about a new employment opportunity."

The last line sparked Mitchell's interest.


End file.
